Dr. Dodds will be entering the Dentist Scientist program on July 1, 1994. Her first year will consist of laboratory rotations, didactic courses, literature review, and journal club. She will also attend the DSA Ethics and Oral Biology seminar offerings, and meet with the program director, Dr. Holt, monthly to discuss progress in the program. A mentor will be chosen following selection of a research project.